It Takes Time
by psychs
Summary: Tsubaki has a horrible home life ,and school life. Her mother and father recently passed away, and Masamune beats her every night. People bully her at school all the time, Tsubaki is about to give up, but then she meets an interesting group of people. Most interesting is Blackstar, a boy who tell her that he will teach her how to stand up to other.
1. Chapter 1: Caged Bird

_**A/N: Hello readers! I thank you for checking out my story, it means a lot to me. This story has a darker theme, so if that is not your cup of tea, you might turn and and look for the exit.**_

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

_**Edit: Hey welcome! As you may know I redid this!**_

* * *

><p>My Name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I am a scentless flower. I fit my name well, there is nothing special about me, and I am told that I have no personality. But even I know that everybody has a personality, mine is just dull.<p>

Home life is horrid, the word "home" no longer brings me comfort. Three months ago, my parents died in a head on crash. Masamune, my brother, took a turn for the worse after that. He is 22, and I am 16 . He drinks heavily, and he gets abusive, he takes all of his anger out on me. I miss the old Masamune, a sweet older brother.

School life is not much better, people take advantage of of my weakness. I am so tired, physically and mentally, and sometimes I wish it would all just end. But no it does not end, it goes on, an endless cycle.

I like to take guesses on how much my body can take, with every passing day, I get a bit more tolerant.

The door opens, it's discipline time.

"Welcome home, brother." I say my voice calm and clear.

"I told you not to call me that, call me Masamune." He spits out angrily.

"Welcome home, Masamune." He nods.

I watch as he walks into the kitchen, I hear him shuffle things around, he puts some beer in the fridge and heads up stairs.

"Tsubaki! I thought I told you to make the bed." He growls, he is immediately coming towards me.

"I am sorry, I guess I forgot." I bow down, maybe today he would let me off the hook.

I hear him laugh, and I start to lift my head, a huge mistake. His foot slams on top of my head, he smashes my face into the ground. His foot comes off of my head, it quickly comes back around and smashes into my side. He knocks me over, he uses his other foot to kick me in the stomach a few times. I cough a bit, pain starting to flow in dull aches throughout my body.

"Red looks good on you Tsubaki." Masamune grabs my shirt and pulls me up with a grin.

Next thing I know, I am being slammed into a wall. Masamune repeats this several times, I feel an odd warmth on the back of my head. I try to raise my voice to ask him to stop, I am already at my breaking point, so maybe, I am not as strong as I wish I was. Before I get any words out, he slams his fist into my stomach several times, I heave again. I look down squeezing my eyes in pain. Masamune lifts my face, he stares me in the eyes.

"Oh Tsubaki, you look pale, allow me to help."

He raises his hand and slaps me, he laughs a bit, he turned his attention to the other side of my face. After a few more slaps, he drops me. He takes his time kicking again, fast and rough kicks to the side would haunt me tomorrow.

"Masamune, stop!" I shouted at him, he froze.

He leaned down and grabbed my ponytail, a smile on his lips, he grabs the belt next to him.

"My little Tsubaki, you should know not to do that." He sings, his eyes aglow with malicious intent.

He begins to drag me by the ponytail up the stairs, I scream, not wanting to go. He pulls me along with a laugh of entertainment. He opens the door to my room and throws me on the ground, I barely have time to catch the door shutting, I was at his mercy now.

* * *

><p>I stare at myself in the mirror, make up applied to the spots that were not covered by clothing. I wore my dark blue sweater, black legging, my knee length black skirt, and a pair of dress shoes. I tied my long black hair into a ponytail, I then rolled it into a bun.<p>

Masamune had already left, I saw that there was a list of jobs for me to do . I sigh and grab an apple, eating it as I gathered my things for school.

The walk to school is really my only time of peace, so I try to savor it, but today due to my lack of speed, I have to rush to school.

As I wander the halls I hear people comment on my make up, how odd. I hear these comments almost everyday, but yet they still hurt me. Once I got to class, I sat down in the back as usual. People began to file in, a crumpled paper is tossed at me, I notice some writing.

_"Stop trying to put makeup on, you still look like a pig,"_

Was that all? I was used to something a little more mean. I should have just left it, because I found more writing.

_"Stop being a little attention whore, no matter what you do, nobody is going to like you."_

That one stung a bit more.

_"You mother looks prettier than you and she is dead."_

_"Why don't you join your parents, and save us all the horror"_

I started to cry, my parents were still a fresh wound. I hear some snickers around the classroom, I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes, not wanting to wash my makeup off. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, just a few comments. I thought I was fine, but then I ran into Eruka. No Arachne, just Eruka.

"Well hello Tsubaki!" She said with fake enthusiasm .

"Hey Eruka." I said silently.

She walked over, raising her hand to grab my face , she inspected it.

"If you are trying to impress a guy here, then you are going to have to do better than that I am afraid." She paused, smirking." But I guess if you're looking for some weirdo off the street, you might do."

I look down, I wish these comments didn't effect me, but they do and I can't help it.

"Maybe you could charm a girl." Eruka says with a smile, leaning in her face close to mine, I freak out and blush.

"Arachne will get a kick out of this, you having a thing for girls, you're more interesting than I thought."

I look at her in shock, no, it was not like that! Eruka erupts into a fit of giggles.

"You want to stand up and fight for yourself, it is in your eyes. But you can't, because you are to afraid. Poor little scentless flower, so alone. A caged bird, that's what you remind me of, a caged bird who can't sing. Long lost her beauty and her song, she sits forgotten in her cage. And well you know an abandoned, helpless bird, can't fight forever, if you know what I mean."

I feel tears start to gather in my eyes, I felt so exhausted, hopeless.

"You are such a wimp! It was just a joke!" Eruka laughs."Well I have a date, goodbye my little chew toy." Eruka chimes.

Maybe it was just a joke to her, but it was true. I was a forgotten caged bird, who would have use for an ugly songless bird? How long does an abandoned bird last? I wish I knew, but I can hear the clock ticking, and time was running out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review if you have the time! I hope I did well.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl Has Her Secrets

**A/N: Why hello my lovelies! Happy 4th of July, yay for fire! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter despite the sad introduction, I have a small little thanks to go out!**

**allisonwonderland1496- Thank you so much for the review, I squealed, I was afraid my love for dark themes would push people away!**

**If by the time I post this someone else reviews, I will be sure to thank you. I always like to take time to thank people, who stop, and just give their thoughts.**

**Anyways, Tsubaki will be the main POV, but we need a little side dish of our biggest star!**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

><p>"YAHOO, BOW DOWN AND PRAISE YOUR GOD!"<p>

"Shut up you idiot!" Soul drawled, I am pretty sure every time he tells me that it gets less lively.

"You guys have no idea how to praise a god do you?" I raise my hands and cross them behind my head.

"Puny god." I hear a quiet mumble.

"I understood that reference" I hear Kid say, he is smiling like an idiot, meaning the comment came from Maka. What wonderful siblings I have.

"How dare you use an avenger reference to insult me, your god!" The group erupted into giggles, I smile, sometimes being an idiot is worth it.

My name is Blackstar, I am the biggest star there is. I am the founder of the "Misfit Circus", that's what the other kids call us. We are the oddballs, the people with a story that has a plot twist. I was the first, I was the one man circus starting in preschool. Along the way, I met my best friend from childhood Kid, my self adopted sister Maka, Soul the funky hair dude who can play the piano, and Liz and Patty Thompson the bad ass street girls.

I guess you could say, we are not accepted by our fellow classman, but that is perfectly okay with me! I mean I have the best people here with me, these guys were my family. As the Misfit Circus, our (unofficial) duties are to help those oddballs out there, who are rejected by everyone else.

I believe that anyone should have access to godly help, so, here I am big world! I won't let anything stop me, I am the biggest- and there was a pole, right in front of my face.

"Ouch! Your god is injured."

Maka let out a frustrated sigh, pulling a mini first aid kit out of her bag. She pulled out a small pill.

"Here , I mean your head can only be so hard, can't have our _god_ getting injured." Maka rolls her eyes at the word "god".

I make sure I give her my smug smirk, "Yeah that's right! You all should be more like Maka."

"Oh so we should hit you with books more, and give you the most sass we can? Okay," Liz laughs, walking over to Maka, her hand resting on Maka's shoulder. "Alright Maka, teach me your ways of hiding books for attacks."

Maka laughs, her voice like a chime, "Sorry Liz, but a girl has to have her secrets." Maka winks, and and puts away the first aid kit.

I swallow down the pill, scrunching my face in disgust at its flavor. I shake my head to rid of the foul taste, I then smile and give Maka a one armed hug.

"Thanks Maka, what would I do without you?" I laugh.

"Probably end up in a hospital." Everyone laughs.

We were about to head off campus, thats when I heard it. A cry of pain, and laughter, Patty and I took off full speed towards the sound. I hear the others call after us in a panic, I heard another cry. When we turned the corner there were four guys surrounding a girl with long black hair and dark eyes, she was curled up in a ball. I hear Patty let out a battle cry, I charge forward.

"BOW DOWN PEASANTS, YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" I say with a victorious yell.

I can't help but look back at the girl. And for a short moment our eyes met, locked on each other, her gaze was missing something, a spark of some sort. As I turned away from her, I remembered what Maka said.

A girl has to have her secrets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Tsubaki's POV<strong>_

Last night Masamune had left me to be by myself, and school had been good too. No Eruka, Arachne, or Medusa, just me. I walked through the halls, heading for the exit door. When I stepped outside, the light breeze played with my ponytail, it felt nice. But even I should know, that not everything beautiful lasts.

"Well looky 'ere its Tsubaki!" A guy says, three others come up with him.

"M-may I help you?" I ask quietly, hoping that maybe it wasn't bad news.

"As a matter of fact you can." That smile, I knew it too well, Masamune looked at me like that a lot.

The boy punched me in the side, I cried out, it was still sore. I barely rolled out of the way of the other boys kick, but then I rolled into another kick. I started to cry a bit. But then a battle cry sounded, I look up to see a short blonde with blue eyes slam into the large guys, following her was a short guy with blue hair.

"BOW DOWN PEASANTS, YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

What sort of idiot is this guy? A moments later, a few others arrived. A girl with ashe blonde hair and green eyes followed by a caramel haired girl with blue eyes ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" The one with the pretty green eyes asked.

I nodded.

"I can't believe those guys did that, don't worry my sister has this!" The blue eyed girl hugged me.

I shrank back a little, some others had arrived.

The green eyed girl with the pigtails suddenly gasped, she then turned to me quickly.

"I almost forgot! I am Maka Albarn." She then pointed to a figure behind her to a boy with white hair and red eyes."That's Soul Eater!"

The short girl from earlier had beat two of the guys up, and now had made her way over.

The caramel haired girl turned to me."I am Liz Thompson, and that girl is Patty Thompson." A boy with black hair and white strips leaned forward. I am Kid, may I ask who you are?"

I stare at them, a bit confused still by their sudden appearance.

"I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." I say with a polite nod. "I wish to thank you for your help."

"Nonsense! That's our duty!" The boy with blue hair had scared off the last two boys, he smiled and waved. "Hi there Tsubaki! I am Blackstar the biggest star there is!" He reaches out and gestures his hand out towards his friend. "We are the Misfit Circus!"

What mess have I got caught up in now?

* * *

><p><strong>It may not be long, but it leads us into the start of the story. Please Review and feel free to leave constructive criticism, please inform me if you find an error. Happy 4th to you all!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Circus Comes to Town

**A/N: I feel like I need to have a nickname for you guys, feel free to suggest a better nickname. For now you will be lovelies, you put up with me, you are amazing. Anyways, last chapter was sort of the bridge chapter. It leads us into the start of the story, you might be getting a lot of chapters at a fast pace, I just can't stop writing this.**

**Random Rockets- I know, I feel bad for picking on her. But this way she get to have some major character growth. Thank you for reviewing.**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

><p>What mess have I got caught up in now?<p>

I tried to back away from these people, certainly they want something.

"Well thank you for saving me, but I should probably go now." I start to get up.

"Woah easy there tiger!" Liz grabs my shoulder,"No need to be scared."

I am not so sure about that.

Patty pops up from behind Liz, a smile stretching across her face.

"Yeah no need to worry! Like we told you, we are the Misfit Circus!"

"Patty , you might want to explain it though, she has no idea what you are talking about." The boy named Kid states.

"She probably thinks we're so uncool right now" Soul sighs, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

The blue headed idiot, what was his name? Blackstar? I think that's his name, slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Never fear, your god has it under control." I tried to pull away,but I was trapped."I am the godly Blackstar, Misfit Circus's founder. these people here are my peas-"

" MAKA CHOP!" A book is slammed down on his head, I am immediately released.

The girl named Maka smiled softly at me, she seemed nice enough.

"Sorry, thinks he is god," She gives me apologetic smile, I smile softly back," Misfit Circus is the school's nickname for us."

It clicked, I had heard other students talk about them. I remember them because the students seemed to hate them as much as they did me.

"We are the group that supports all the oddballs out there!" Patty chimed.

"No one should be subjected to bullying." Maka growls a the mention of bullying.

" No one should be alone either." Liz pipes in.

"Everybody needs someone to appreciate them." Kid cheers.

"Yeah, its totally uncool to mistreat someone." Soul agrees.

"The purpose of our group is to help anybody in need! Everybody deserves godly help" Blackstar is up again." You will be no different."

Wait,what? A hand wraps around my wrist its Patty, Blackstar grabbed my other wrist.

"Wait where are we going?" I stutter.

"Ice cream." Soul says, a smile gracing his lips. So he could smile, his teeth look like fangs.

I gulp, judging by the way they took on those boys, I probably should remain silent. They pull me into a small ice cream parlor, its rather simple but pretty. Themed with yellow colors and pandas, they lead me to a booth in the back. Liz and Maka sat on either of my sides, I shifted uncomfortably .

Liz touched my shoulder and smiled,"Hey Tsubaki, what type of ice cream would you like, I will pay!"

"I can't have you do that!" I wave my hand in a quick little fluster.

"I want to, please, I insist." She smiles.

Her smile was soft and warm, she was gentle but yet so strong. Her caramel hair flowed loosely down her back, blue pools filled with determination but compassion made up her eyes.

"I guess strawberry ice cream." I liked simple ice creams, yet another dull detail about me, even my ice cream was simple."Thank you very much."

"Hey Tsubaki!" I look up to see Maka smiling at me." I would like to get to you know you, so I am going to ask a few questions. What is your favorite color."

Should I just say a random color, I really don't have one.

I end up not having not having to speak, Soul begins to tease Maka.

" You're so classical Maka!"

" Shut up Soul, I like to start simple." So did I, so I am not alone.

I turn my attention to the sisters, they seem to get along well. Patty was telling her sister some jokes.

"Knock-knock!"

"Who's there?" Liz smiles fondly, she cared for her sister deeply, she reminds me of the old Masamune.

"Olive!

"Olive who?"

"Olive you!" Patty squealed in delight, she was very fond of her joke.

"Olive you too Patty." Liz responded, a warm smile spreading across her face, I smile too, the joke was cute.

Our ice cream was delivered, I gently licked at the pink ice cream. Suddenly Blackstar slammed his fist on the table.

"Soul! I challenge you to an ice cream duel!" Blackstar yelled, a smirk on his lips.

"That's so uncool though." So he has an obsession with being cool?

" What if your god adds in a prize of five dollars!"

"That sounds cool, you're on!" Soul gave a sharky grin.

The two set in on trying to finish their ice cream first, These people are all so different but yet they seem to work well together.

I hear a whimper, I turn, it's coming from Kid. Is he crying?

"SAY EIGHT GOD DAMN IT!" What in the name of death?" Maka! Five is asymmetrical, what garbage!" Major OCD? Don't mess with symmetry , I will remember that!

The tears are soaking his face, Maka takes a napkin and dabs his face.

" I will put three dollars towards their bet, okay?"

"Okay, you're the best Maka!" Kid smiled at her.

Maka was like the mother that made everything better, must be a big job with this group. A hand touches my shoulder, I jump and turn, it was just Liz.

"Easy there Tsubaki!" She smiles, I nervously smile back.

"Sorry you scared me." I said with a bit of a stutter.

"I should apologize, I had no intentions of scaring you."

"It's okay." I rub the back of my head a bit.

"I know we are a bit weird, and its a little strange, but we all get along." I smile a bit, these guys did seem to connect well.

"Yeah," Liz turns back around when Patty calls her, I hear a bow; clank and turn to look back at Soul and Blackstar.

"Your god wins!" Blackstar smirks.

"So not cool, man, so not cool." Soul pouts, as he hands Blackstar the money.

I hear Kid begin to cry, but it stops when Maka adds three dollars, Kid makes a happy sigh.

I finish my ice cream and follow them out.

"Thanks for everything you guys, but I must go."

They all wave, as I turn to leave but I am stopped by Blackstar.

"Hey see you around, okay?" He smiles.

I give him the best smile I can,"Yeah." He turn and bounces off happily.

I can't though, I can't ruin the happiness of those people, they don't deserve it.

Sorry Blackstar, but I should fade from your mind in , it just takes time.

Masamune left me in my room, I would usually cry, or just feel depressed, but tonight was different. Something more pleasant filled my mind.

The circus had come to town.

And I found myself wanting to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how did I do? I hope I did okay.<strong>

**Does anyone have any tips or suggestions?Feel free to tell me.**

**Next chapter we get a bit of girl bonding time.**

**Until then, have a good time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Teenagers Intuition

**A/N: I hope this is okay, I sort of just need some filler chapters until we start to dive into the main plot. I feel a great way to start dipping your toes in would be some fluffy friendship moments.  
><strong>

**LexiLuvsWriting- Thank you for the review, I scared my friend because I actually dropped my laptop and squealed.**

* * *

><p>I looked at my back, a new work of art. Masamune had really created a masterpiece, red marks and cuts covered my back like an abstract painting.<p>

Isn't red pretty? I like the color, it seems Masamune agrees.

I sigh, carefully lowering my shirt. I have no school today, but I am going to go to the park to read.

"Harry Potter"

I was excited to read it, It had been on my shelf for a few months so might as well. I grab the book and head out for the park, it would take about fifteen to twenty minutes to reach there.

I spend most of my walk admiring scenery. Naming off birds and flowers, these were the days I could be truly find a small escape. I was so caught up in walking that I didn't catch the person in front of me. I bumped into them.

"I am so sorry!" I bow immediately.

"Hey Tsubaki, I did not expect to run into you." I look up into the familiar blue orbs and the long caramel hair.

"Liz, I did not expect to see you either." I then notice Patty, "Hey Patty, you're here too."

She turns with a bubbly smile, her eyes shining a bright blue.

"Yeah, we are actually on our way to get Maka" Patty laughs.

"You all heading somewhere today?" I asked.

Liz nodded, then she got a smile that stretched a smile wide. "Hey Tsubaki, how about you come with us."

Patty jumped up and down. "Great idea Liz!"

"Well I'm not sure if I sh-" I started to stutter out.

"Well then it's final you're coming with us."

"Wait but-" I try to protest but the two of them grab my arms and the shot off like rockets.

"To Maka's house!" Patty raises her hand in a charge.

I thought I would be upset when they kidnapped me, but no I was rather pleased.

* * *

><p>Maka's warm green pools widened when she saw me behind Liz and Patty.<p>

She leaped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "Tsubaki it's so good to see you again."

I froze, my parents had been the last ones and the only ones to ever say that to me.

"Tsubaki, are you okay?" Liz asks.

I nod, and hug Maka back. "Yeah sorry, I guess I was just a little shocked by the hug, its good to see you to Maka"

"It will be nice to have you with us today" Her smile was warm.

"Yeah, a new friend!" Patty says.

"Well Tsubaki! Let's go shopping!" Liz cheers.

I nod, perhaps this wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>On the way to the mall, we decided to cut through the park. The sun shone through the leaves leaving bright spots on the trodden ground. Many hues of green and brown surrounded us, soft yellows and oranges made up the colors of the wild flowers. I always had loved the park, I liked to think of it as a painting.<p>

I was so caught up in the nature, I did not realize the group of boys in front of me. I bumped into one of the guys.

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out."

"I'm sorry my butt, watch what you're doing bitch." The leader snarled, his buddies tried to contain their laughter.

I had expected just for it to end there, not for Maka, Liz, and Patty to act like guard dogs.

"Hey idiot, you may not have noticed but you did not see her either, maybe you should watch what you're doing" Maka glared.

"I suggest you get your asses out of here, or I won't be afraid to hurt you!" Patty warns.

"Oh, what are you going to do short stack?" Both guys snickers.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slams a book down onto one of the guys head, wait, where did she get that book?

"FOR THE GIRAFFES!" Patty screams as she kicks the other guy in the balls.

"Hey you ugly brat-" The leader starts beginning to walk over to Patty.

"Hey nothing!" Liz growls, I turn to look at her, and I have never been more impressed.

Liz stormed toward the guy, her blue orbs ablaze with a certain way she carried herself said strong, she stood tall and proud. Her eyes,and her tone said anger, a wolf ready to kill. But yet her pose and the way she put her hands on her hip said sass. The guy backed off a bit as she stepped forward, his eyes showing a bit of panic.

"Now listen here asswipe," Liz hisses."You do not get to tell us we are ugly, because we aren't." Liz takes another step towards the guy."First off you're a guy, you have a terrible judgement of beauty. You consider beauty to be a girl with large boobs, and lots of makeup, and fake nails, with a totally fake googoo face the facts, we are not some fake girl from your fantasies. We come in all shapes and sizes, we come with lots of different personalities, and we are not some bunch of weaklings you can push around.S he tried to apologize, but oh no" Liz waved her hands in exasperation."You just had to be a jerk and not say "Sorry I should have payed attention too" like a gentleman." Liz paused to flip her hair, before she gave them a death glare, stepping so she was right in front of the guys face. "Now I am quite frankly done with your shit, have a nice day." She spat the last out before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"And where did you get that from!?" One guy yells.

Liz stops, she turns around. She puts one hand on her hip and the other flips her hair, but yet her eyes were the darkest yet and her voice was like venom. I like Liz, she has flare, a sassy but angry flare.

"It's called teenage intuition!" She flips them off and turns and storms off for good. Liz was the perfect example of women, gorgeous and bad ass.

I look back to see the dumbstruck faces of the guys.

"Nice one Liz, I am very proud of you." Maka smiles.

"Thanks Maka," Liz smiles back.

"Lunch?" Patty asks like nothing just happened.

"Yeah, let's go" I say.

These people were amazing.

* * *

><p>We all ended up getting burgers and shakes, as we sat eating our meal, I listened to the girls talk. I can't help but feel like I need to ask a few questions.<p>

"Hey guys?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah Tsubaki?" Maka tilts her head.

"How did you guys get to be so strong?" I look at them.

"Well it wasn't easy." Maka says thoughtfully.

"That's for sure." Patty giggles.

"I guess you could say the strength I have now is my battle scar that I proudly show off." I look at Liz in confusion. "I remember when I used to bow down to everyone, I was weak and I couldn't defend myself. I would cry often, and I really wanted to lose hope."

"But?" I ask leaning towards her a bit.

"But, I finally found that person, that something, that inspires you to grow stronger. You get this sort of feeling to protect it, that thing or someone you have gained. And then you you have to accept the world for what it is."

"What do you mean?"

Maka begins to speak.

"A cruel world, where nobody cares for you. A place where you are basically just a number among many numbers, a place that most likely no one will remember. That one day there will be no one to remember you." I get depressed at these words, but then that hopeful world."But-"

Liz takes over.

"But, there is going to be somebody among those numbers that cares for you, loves you. It's a big world out there, there is going to be someone out there for you. That despite being a cruel world there is kindness you just have to wait for it, you just need to show the world kindness and there will be somebody that appreciates it. That yes, there will come a time no one will remember you, but here right now, there is somebody to remember you. You have to live in the present, you only have to live to your expectations nobody elses. And the wounds you carry now, they will heal, there will be scars. But one day, they will be the scars you show, that let's everyone know, you are brave and that they can't hurt you."

I felt shocked,these people were just like me. They all had been like me at one point, these people were inspiring. I smiled a bit as I ran over those words again. I just had one last question for Liz.

The waiter grabbed our plates, and we waited for the bill.

"Hey Liz, I have one more question."

"Shoot" Liz looks at me.

"What is teenager intuition?"

"Its my belief that you have to mature before you can say women's intuition. A woman has made her mistakes, but has finally reached that point where her mistakes have taught her and lead her somewhere. We are still teens, we still have mistakes to make, and places to be."

I nod, the waitress drops the bill. The three of them begin to pull out money for their share.

" I got you Tsubaki."

"When do you think about this?" I ask.

"Many late nights where I suddenly think of deep and wise shit."

I smirk and pull out my money.

"No need to pay for me Liz, I can handle it."

* * *

><p>I follow them around shopping as they mess around and tell jokes, Patty was making funny faces while trying on glasses. Maka was trying on hats, and asking silly questions. Liz put on dresses and put on quite the fashion show.<p>

"Alright Tsubaki your turn to try something on!" Patty smiles.

Maka stuffs something into my arm and pushes me into the dressing room. Maka had handed me a light blue long sleeved sweater. I put it on and nervously stepped out.

"S-so how do I look?" I say shyly.

They all look at me with wide eyes.

"Does it look bad?" I begin to panic.

Suddenly they are all hugging me.

"TSUBAKI YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!" Liz squeals.

"It really brings out your eyes!" Maka gushes.

"Blue looks really good on you" Patty chimes in.

I blush a bit.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem" Patty smiles."Hey, Tsubaki?"

"Yeah?" I look at the three of them.

"We have an important question for you." Maka says.

"Go ahead and ask." I say a bit worried.

"Can the four of us be friends?" Liz smiles.

I froze. "Seriously?" No one had ever wanted to be my friend, I felt a small tingle of fear.

"Of course!" Patty says, her smile genuine.

"I would love for you guys to be my friends, I have never had friends before though, so I don't know if I will be a good friend." I admit a bit sad.

Liz slings her arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry you're a natural!"

They all smile at me, and I kept help but smile back.

I finally found friends, mother, father, I won't be alone anymore.

* * *

><p>I had ended up buying the sweater, and then the girls and I headed to go to the park again. We were going to meet Soul, Kid, and Blackstar.<p>

When we arrived at the basketball court it was sundown, the guys smiled when they saw us approach.

"You girls look symmetrical today." Kid smiled.

"Yeah its cool to see you had a nice day."

"Did you miss your god?" Blackstar laughed and everybody groaned. "I also see Tsubaki is with you."

Everybody turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah, she's our new friend" Patty smiled happily.

"It really was a pleasure to have her along today." Maka said.

"That's cool, I am surprised you survived a day with these girls."

"Hey!" Liz growls, they all start to bicker playfully.

I watch them and can't help but laugh.

They all turn and stare at me.

"She laughed." Soul and Kid stated shocked.

"That," Patty started.

"Was" Maka's voice was high pitched.

"SO CUTE!" Liz Squeals and hugs me, soon to be followed by the others.

"You look pretty when you smile" Blackstar smiles.

I blush and then check the time.

"I should probably go." They release me.

"Bye Tsubaki, come visit us again" They all say and wave.

I begin to walk away, I get to the point where they are almost out of view , I quickly turn and shout.

"Hey guys!"

Blackstar shouts back."Hey what?"

I smile and shout back. "See you all tomorrow!"

I see them all smiling and can't help but feel all happy.

"I thought you would never say that!" Liz shouts.

I smile and I wave, I turned around and headed home.

I knew one thing, I had friends , I wouldn't be alone anymore. No matter what Masamune did, he couldn't take that away from me.

How did I know this?

_Teenage intuition._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it for chapter 4! How was it? The thoughts on the world are my own opinion, and I do have late nights where I randomly just think of deep and wise things.<strong>

**If you have any complaints or suggestion please inform me!**

**Note: The part about the boys fantasies does not apply to all, but I am referring to boys that I come across in my school life.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**A/N: OH MY GOSH ITS BEEN SO LONG MY LOVELIES! I show rabbits so I have been busy preparing for that, and I am about to get into fair season.**

**Anyways I have quite a list of reviewers to appreciate!**

**Sabrina Bina-Thanks! Tsubaki has quite the journey awaiting her.**

**Dwmalove- 0/0 thank you so much! Thank you for your support , I am touched that you are touched.**

**Pasta 15-Why thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**Boobookinz- Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it!**

**Yuri,guest1,and guest2- I don't think you realize how much I laughed at the suggestion, I was already planning to reveal her wounds when you posted that.**

**Guest3-OH MY GOD DON'T CRY HERE,TAKE THIS CHAPTER AND DRY YOUR EYES!**

**Allisonwonderland1469-Thank you for your continued support, I am glad that you have enjoyed it.**

**Well my lovelies,this chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

><p><em>Pain-<em>

_An unpleasant sensation occurring in varying degrees of severity as a consequence of injury, disease, or emotional disorder_.

How much pain can one person take?

Physically, in my opinion it depends. If you seek pain as a sort of release, the more pain the better, correct? Possibly.

Emotionally, it depends on the person, in my case, I am used to having to put my emotions to the side and just suffer through them on my own. Other times I break, my limit is maxed out, and I just want to be held.

Right now is one of those other times.

Pain is like a human, it can come in many different forms, it can be small or it can be large either way, its still pain.

My pain comes in the form of my brother.

"You worthless bitch!" Masamune screams at me, slamming a kick into my stomach.

He had been at this for about fifteen minutes, I had long since been on the ground, although time may be short, when you are being belittled it seems like ages.

He sent a particularly hard kick into my chest, I gasped and began to cough, rolling away from his feet.

"You do not get to defy me!"

I hear the drag of his feet in my room as he comes close to me again. He leans forward and his hand clasps around my neck, and just like a wolf sinking its fangs into prey, his hand began to crush my throat.

I grasp at his hands in desperation, my futile attempts like a silent plea. And I guess he did relieve me in a way, he thrusted me against the smooth grey wall of my room. His hand raises, the skin tightening and paling around his knuckles from how tight the fist is, he pulls his arm back like he is shooting a bow. When the archer releases his arrow, there is a moment of dread for this prey.

When his punch landed against my face, the pain reached its limit. One moment you think you can do it, then the next it comes crashing down.

"Now the slave is going to cry, good, cry Tsubaki, cry buckets and buckets. Nothing is going to change, cause every time you stop crying, you may think everything is better. But it won't be, I will still be here, and it will be all the more fun to break you again." Masamune practically purrs.

_Slave…...Worthless ….Bitch._

Nothing is going to change.

He raises his hand again, and as soon as the first hit lands, I scream. I sobbed, pain flowing everywhere, a realization came to light as I was being beaten down.

When you finally succumb to pain, it becomes you. You are a form of pain, a definition of pain, pain's newest victim, the newest rug to walk on.

That no matter what you do, pain always wins, every wall comes crashing down, and pain will wait patiently for it to crumble.

Kicks and punches are landed everywhere on my body, Masamune screams horrid insults and names at me. I was so caught up in the pain that I did not even notice when he stopped.

I don't move, everything is so sore that I am afraid that if I move I will scream, and that I would be beaten again.

I shift my gaze out the window, staring blankly at the starless sky, eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Suffer(verb)-<em>

_feel pain or distress; sustain loss, injury, harm, or punishment._

_tolerate or endure evil, injury, pain, or death._

I peeled myself from the floor, searing hot pain spreading like disease through my body. My first few steps were wobbly, and I eventually used the wall as support until I could move properly on my own.

I debate going into the bathroom, but then I decide that I don't want to see what pain has done to me. I eat my apple and set out clothes, checking the news and preparing something I can throw in for dinner tonight. I finally go into the bathroom but I purposefully avoid the mirror, I strip down. I reluctantly look at my clothes and notice some blood. I quickly drop them and look away, feeling and odd pit of dread in my stomach. I hop into the shower trying to wash the ache away, the feeling of sadness settles in my bones, and I hardly feel comfort in my shower.

When I finish showering, I throw on a red sweater and jeans, I feel so see through and self conscious. I finally have come to the part of my routine I was dreading the most, doing my make up.

I stare at hideous bruises and cuts on my face, and dry heave into the sink. It takes a moment but I am starting to carefully put up a temporary wall so I won't cry.

I apply a generous amount of makeup and I look like I have not been beaten, that was the point, so I guess a job well done.

With a final sigh, I grab my bag and leave.

* * *

><p>I forget that I am no longer alone in the mornings so when a small blonde girl with excited blue eyes latches on to me, I nearly freak out.<p>

"Chill out Patty!" I hear the slightly annoyed voice of Kid rise from behind me.

"Are you okay Tsubaki?" Liz asks, it feels a bit weird that someone actually took the time to make sure I was not killed by a hug.

"Yeah, I am great" I lied, the words coming so easily to me.

"Yahoo" Oh dear, "The godly Blackstar has arrived, bow down and pr-" His voice was cut off by the battle cry.

"Maka chop!" A book was slammed down upon the head of Mr. Circus himself. Angry forest colored orbs glared down upon the heap that was our "God".

"I swear Blackstar, must you cause a ruckus." A voice groaned, following Maka was the white haired albino who had blood like pools for eyes."I mean its so not cool."

Maka turned. "Good morning everyone! Good morning Tsubaki!"

I smile and greet her and the lively group immediately launched into chats,completely ignoring the blue heap on the school floor.

I walk over and kneel down, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I ask in a hushed town careful not to disturb the chatter around me.

Blackstar looked up at me, he stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah, I grew up with the Maka chop!" Blackstar smiles a goofy smile, I swear this kid could change so quickly.

"Well ok then," I got up and stood back, it was like this the rest of the free period before school, I was careful not to disturb the chatter around me, they tried to get me to talk but I made it clear I was not in the mood for chat today.

When the bell rang, I was surprised to find Liz by me.

"Liz shouldn't you be headed to class?"

Liz quirked an eyebrow, her blue eyes lit with confusement.

"Tsubaki, I attend the same class, actually I share three class periods with you in the morning."

I blushed, I never noticed.

"Oh," Is all I managed to say.

The nice thing about the first few classes, is that now that Liz and I know each other I had more protection those first three classes, I also finally had a partner for work.

After third period, we went to lunch, and it was not very eventful, yet again the group wanted me to talk, but I just couldn't find the right words.

"Goodbye Tsubaki!" The group cheerfully waves.

I smile and wave back.

"Goodbye!" Just keep the smile on, just keep smiling.

I sighed as I stared at the note on my locker. I wanted to just grab my stuff and leave but no they had to leave the note.

_Slut!_

People had been rather fond of that, not to mention the other comments.

_Painter whore!_

Disgusting pig!

I ripped the note and turned to leave, but there stood the two witches of the school.

Arachne, and of course Eruka.

"May I help you?" I felt a nauseous feeling spread over me.

"Not really, but I might be able to help you" Arachne laughed, "You see you could use a lesson on where you belong"

I pressed my back against the locker, "As much as I appreciate the offer, I have to go"

Arachne's hand met my shoulder and pushed me back, I was a spider caught in her web.

"Sorry dear, but I am afraid this most certainly can not wait!" Her voice filled with a false sweetness.

Suddenly Eruka was joining her and pinning me back as Arachne.

"Now hold still." Eruka smiles.

The slap hurt as she struck against my bruises and cuts, but that was not problem, Eruka had noticed a bruise on my neck.

_They had uncovered my secret._

Tears rolled down my cheeks as the two of them stared at me, they both started laughing.

Arachne stepped forward and cupped my cheek,her spider like grin stretching across her lips.

"Tsubaki, I never thought you would live up to the name attention whore. I mean its pretty sadistic that you would go to such extreme measures, do you enjoy pain that much. Well I guess it would be cruel for us to deny you of what you crave, but I am afraid I don't have time right now."

And with that, they left.

I slumped against the lockers,my body slowly sank to the floor. I felt like I was drowning, everything was distant and I felt numb.

_Fear(noun)  
>An unpleasant emotion caused by being aware of danger: a feeling of being afraid.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blackstar's POV<strong>

The girl beside me turned her angry blue eyes to glare at me, her blonde hair falling over one my friends were going over to my apartment, but before I could leave I had to redo some work, my friends decided to have someone wait for me,that lucky person was none other than Liz Thompson.

"How is it that I got voted for this!?" Liz growled out, so they voted, how funny.

"You should feel blessed Liz, I am a god after all, and I am gracing you with my presence." I said smugly.

Liz stopped, I stopped too, looking at her in confusion.

"Hey Li-" Holy shit, she punched me.

Liz had taken the opportunity to give me a good old hit to the shoulder.

"Liz, why would you do that" I whined in a childish voice.

"Because you annoyed me, and I swear to death that I will do it again if needed." She snapped.

I pouted, Liz is so not fun.

She stopped again, her eyes widening. I stopped, warily, hoping she would not punch me.

"Do you hear that?" Liz turns to me.

I don't hear anything, what is this girl on about.

"I don't hear anything Liz, you are going crazy."

Liz glared at him, completely serious.

"Someone is crying."

Liz immediately turns down the hall, as we break into a run to come out of the corridor, I finally hear a muffled sob. When we reached the next corridor, I froze in shock at the sight, Liz stopping with a shocked intake of breath.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the strong girl with the small smile, and the quiet reserved personality, was a wreck. She was slumped against the blue lockers of our school, her body was shaking. Her blue eyes were a storm of different emotions, pain, fear, suffering, shock, and confusion. Waterfalls of these emotions were dripping down her cheeks, and seeing us only made her eyes widen in more fear, her sobs were harsh gasps and sharp breaths.

Liz and I rushed to her side, fear swelling within the both of us. Despite the latter, the main reason we were so afraid was not because of the tears, but the wounds. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, her necks had odd marks, and if my assumption was correct that probably was not the only place. The hues of the different bruises made her look an odd sick pale color.

As soon as we had come closer,Tsubaki shrank back, muttering pleas of which I could not decipher. Liz gently raised a hand and placed it on Tsubaki's shoulder, Tsubaki flinched a bit.

"Tsubaki, what happened?"

The raven haired girl just shook her head, more choked words and rivers of tears.

I usually leave comforting to other people, but something about how helpless she looked, made me want to hug her.

So I did.

Liz stared at me in shock, her mouth open slightly as her wide oceanic orbs stared at the scene in front of her.

"Blackstar, I am not sure if thats a good idea" Liz stuttered out, she might have a point, this girl was on the verge of a breakdown.

I just stare at Liz, and a silent understanding was made, this girl needed the hug more than she didn't, so she was going to get that hug.

"Tsubaki, please, we need to know what happened so we can help you." I urged her gently, the tone a bit strange to me.

She grasped onto my shirt, her tears falling onto my chest.

"We- we….. can't talk… here." She choked out, she began to squirm, "Pl-please just get me out of here."

Liz got up and put her jacket around Tsubaki, Tsubaki immediately pulled up the hood.

"Of course, lets go out the back." Liz said.

We helped her get up, and we made our way off campus.

Liz dropped back, and made a phone call, I was assuming that it was to inform the others.

I glance over at Tsubaki, I stare at expression on her face, it was so heartbreakingly pained, her eyes blown wide and tears although maybe slower, still dripping down her face.

I should have seen it, Tsubaki was a part of our circus after all.

Every misfit had a story, a lesson they learned, and I don't know why I thought she would be different.

Maybe it was the soft smiles, and the kind personality. She had been able to act through it so well, you would have never of known she was troubled.

Sometimes, I guess the happiest of people can be the most broken.

When I first met Tsubaki, her eyes had held many things, and I never expected this to be one of those things.

_A girl has to have her secrets_

Oh, and Tsubaki had secrets and I feel like an idiot for not realizing that they were affecting her.

One thing was for sure, Tsubaki was broken and we had to fix her.

But first we need the story.

And this was only the beginning.

_Broken(noun)-_

_ act or an occurrence of breaking._

_ result of breaking, as a crack, separation, or opening._


	6. Chapter 6: I Can Hear His Heart

**Hi guys, sorry I have been busy, I was showing my rabbits. Which by the way went really well, actually I want to apologize now, I am kind of going through a lot of stress. (I am about to just blabber so you can skip if you want)**

**I have a really hard time with people at school, and I just got acting as one of my electives, and I am not sure how to deal with it. Honestly I have not felt great lately, to be perfectly honest I just want to hide, I don't trust humanity. I have decided though, you people make me feel okay, I love to write for you. Lately I have been really obsessed with Attack on Titan, I rewatched it about a month ago and I rediscovered my love for it. So if you love that show be on the look out I plan to release some fanfictions. Be warned my otp is ErenxLevi so if yaoi is not your thing, I don't know if you will like it. I have a few more Soul Eater things planned, and I am always coming up with new plots. Now onto a little thing for reviewers.**

**There were so many reviewers this time so I apologize I won't be responding to everyone individually but as a whole.**

**Reviewers: I appreciate all of your lovely feedback from the author's note! I thank you for your continued support, you make my dark days okay. About Kid and Maka, they will not be a couple, and you will see why, but guess what they get a cool relationship. I do have ships planned out but most will be minor unless I decide to give it a spin off or bonus chapter. Stein and Marie most likely won't be a couple, they are cute, but I don't really ship them. And be on the look out for Crona she will make her appearance soon. I apologize in advance for delayed updates I am starting high school Tuesday, also the authors note will be removed shortly, this is the true chapter 6.**

**I do not own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Tsubaki's POV-<em>

When I was little, whenever I got hurt, my mother would wrap me in her arms and comfort me. She would pull my head to her sternum, and I would listen to the lullaby of her heart. I would relax and sometimes even fall asleep.

Those days are just bittersweet dreams now.

The only sound that filled my ears was the sounds of the shocked gasps, everybody turned and gasped at my injuries when I entered Blackstar's apartment.

I guess I don't get why they were so shocked, I heard Liz inform them. After a moment of gaping at me, they flew into action. Next thing I know I am being swaddled in a throw blanket, Patty and Soul guide me over to the couch, they made sure I was comfortable before giving me space. Maka arrived and sat down in front of me, picking out the medical material she was going to use to bandage me up. An uncomfortable silence settles in the room, I finally allow myself to sweep my gaze over those who are here.

Patty and Liz look deep in thought, a disturbed looked occupies both sisters. Soul's blood red eyes meet with mine, concern floods them, I quickly shift my gaze. Kid and Blackstar are speaking in the corner, the voices hushed but by the intensity in their eyes, it's probably not a pleasant topic. Finally my gaze meets Maka's, her eyes are observing and she stares at me with a caring look.

I feel nausea rise within me, panic grasping at my gut, cold sweat broke out along my pale skin. I feel so disgusted, I did not deserve the time of these people. I am so worthless and weak, and yet they bother themselves with my well being, this is most certainly pity. I feel like I want to vomit, but I fight it.

I don't want to worry them, it would be unfair of me, since they already do so much. A fake smile pulls at my lips, the skin stretches with ease, practice makes perfect.

"I'm okay, I promise." The fact that it came out so easy sickens me, the fact that it's so easy to lie to them only confirms that I am a horrible person.

Maka scoffs, and continues to work.

No.

This is wrong, you are supposed to believe me, you are supposed to smile and stop. You are supposed to be disgusted by me, you are supposed to leave me.

"Tsubaki, you are obviously not okay, you are bruised all over your face and neck, and if I am correct other places" Maka says a bit angrily.

Is she angry at me? Fear begins to boil in my blood, no, Maka is supposed to be safe.

Her hand reaches up to my face to clean the wounds on my face, I flinch back.

Maka's face contorts with confusion, her eyebrows narrowing and her gaze full of unanswered questions.

But it's not Maka's face that causes me to panic, it's Blackstar's, his gaze is all too knowing.

_Retreat._

Run away.

Hide.

"-Baki"

Oh god what if he sees right through me! This isn't right, none of this is right!

"Tsubaki!"

I snap my head up and am met with Maka's gentle green orbs.

"Yes?" I answer softly.

"Can you explain to me how you got these?" Her voice hardens a bit.

"I got into a bit of a scuffle, it's nothing major, I am alright I promise!" I said with a cheery little smile.

_Please believe it, just let it be._

_Blackstar's POV-_

There is no way in hell, that anybody in this room believed that.

We have been so blind.

I have been so blind.

I used to stare at Tsubaki, and see a girl who was like the warmth of the sun. But now all I see is an empty shell, she painted herself to be something she wasn't. She was being okay, because it was easy.

The girl across from me, was an image I knew all too well.

She reminds me of myself.

Hiding the pain, retreating back behind walls.

It had not taken much to figure out what had happened to her.

Abuse.

The way she flinched away from Maka, and how fear had flooded the previously expressionless blue eyes, raised red flags.

Despite the fact we knew she was lying, no one was going to call her out, she was fragile. We can't push her yet, we would get answers eventually but right now we have to be careful.

"Who did this?" Liz questioned, anger swirling in her eyes, she was ready to kill.

To be honest, I wanted to lay into the bastard that did this too, but now was not the time.

"I don't know" Her eyes yet again fill with panic, and the response is too quick.

The way she looks down at her hand and the expression on her face gives it all away to me.

She's close to whoever it is.

_Worthless child!_

You should have never have been born!

_Blood….so much blood._

What have you done!?

Monster...monster...MONSTER!

I flinch a bit at the memory, I shift uncomfortably. There is a shift next to me, it's Kid. His amber gaze is tearing right through me.

He's figured the situation out too, and he also understands my discomfort for the whole situation.

Maka and Kid were the only ones who knew about my past, and they dealt with alot of shit when we were growing up.

Maka didn't seem to catch the signs like we did, but then again she didn't know about everything like Kid did.

Kid had been there when I was a child, and he has been like my brother, he comforted me when I was broken. He saved me from the hell I had been born into.

When I fell into dark times a few years ago, he kept Maka away. She still has no idea about what happened and I'm thankful. I never wanted her to see me like that, and I regret that Kid had to deal with it.

Kid was still staring at me when I floated back into reality, his eyes narrowed slits of concern. I give a small smile and mouth 'later' to him.

He is wary but soon focuses his attention back to Tsubaki.

I look over to see Maka finishing up on Tsubaki's bandages, she places the items back in the kit and backs up.

Tsubaki has since zoned out, her eyes staring blankly at the floor.

I hesitate but then I begin to walk over to her. She snaps up and her eyes widen with fear before they fill with confusion, she shifts awkwardly in the chair. I say nothing as I stop in front of her.

I take a deep breath, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Blackstar what-" Soul starts to ask.

Before he can finish, I smile at Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, why don't you stay with me tonight?"

A shocked silence follows, and Tsubaki is staring at me dumbstruck.

I lean up and remove my hand from her shoulder, I start to laugh.

"I can't, I don't want to burden you plu-"

"Alright! It's settled you're staying here! Just text a family member or something!"

I see her flinch a bit, there we go, and now I have my answer.

She looks like she is about to protest but sighs and pulls out her phone.

The others look unsatisfied with the information that had been given, but it's just not safe to press right now.

Liz sighed, "I guess we should head for home, come on Patty lets go, you too Kid."

Kid turns to me and a silent understanding is made, there would be a talk eventually.

The three of them go and hug Tsubaki, Liz and Patty turn to leave and I notice Kid whisper something to her, I feel curiosity burn passionately inside of me but I suspect I will find out soon enough.

I notice Maka goes over to talk to Tsubaki, and I hear something about meeting up the next day, and I slowly tune out, Soul comes over and leans in to whisper something.

"Don't be a dick, okay?"

I snort a little.

"That was rather blunt, but yeah I got it."

Soul smiles and turns to leave, Maka comes over and hugs me.

"Get her to relax she is shaking, also just be sure she is okay."

I pout a little.

"You guys act like I don't know that!"

Maka chuckles and turns to leave with Soul.

Soon enough it's just the two of us, a few moments of awkward silence floats in the air.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I ask.

She shrugs and looks at me expectantly.

"Well I guess since I have a girl over for dinner, it should be romantic, lets go with pasta!"

My attempt to get a reaction works, rosey pink dusts her cheeks and she averts her gaze elsewhere.

_She was sort of cute when she blushed._

* * *

><p><em>Tsubaki's POV-<em>

Blackstar was in the kitchen attempting to cook, loud thuds and crashes concerned me not to mention the medley of swear words.

I had already attempted to help once and he insisted that I was a guest, and that he needed to be the gentleman and cook.

I sighed, and leaned back and tried to get comfortable.

Despite my fears, no one had questioned my secretive answers, although they did look skeptical.

I almost hadn't given in to staying here, but I thought I might as well enjoy one night, I was bound to get beat by Masamune anyways.

I am startled out of my thoughts when I hear a particularly loud swear.

I get up and walk into the kitchen.

Blackstar can not work his appliances and is currently giving it a death glare as if it will surrender.

I sigh and walk over, he starts to protest but I shush him.

"Here let me show you. Start dicing the ingredients!"

I work on setting temperatures , when I turn around Blackstar is miserably trying to dice ingredients.

I can't help it I am laughing.

He stares at me in shock.

"You laughed!" A smile rips across his face, "It's so cute when you do that!"

I blush a bit before walking over to him, I place my hand over his wrist and come in close from behind to teach him how to dice.

"Like this Blackstar." I say.

And then I began chopping motions, once we are done, I back up and look at him.

"All done!"

Wait a second! Is he blushing?

I don't get to double check because he turns around and mumbles something.

* * *

><p>The rest of the time goes flawlessly before our dinner is done.<p>

We dish our pasta and head out into the living room.

We plop down side by side on the couch, he picks up the remote.

"What do you want to watch?"

I had no idea.

"I don't care…" I say.

He smiles.

"Lets revisit our childhood!" He says cheerfully.

Okay, now he is being adorable.

He puts in a Disney movie, " The Lion King"

We watch the movie and I laugh when blackstar starts singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King"

I then realise something, I'm happy, genuinely happy.

I am lost in thought, I don't notice Blackstar pulling me into a hug.

I relax in his arms, he is rather warm, and the hug is so familiar, it reminds me of my mom.

I began to drift off into sleep, when another thought pops into my head, I smile.

_I can hear his heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Well my lovelies, that's all I have. I will try to update faster don't die on me okay! Trust me we still have a long way to go, don't get too giddy! Also Kid knows shit! Maka would too but Kid kept her in the dark for her and Blackstar's sake! So yeah look forward to the story behind our meister trio. And what about those ship moments! Haha! Anyways thanks for reading!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7: Courage

**Hello again my lovelies! I am in top condition for writing, this is probably going to be a good time for my writing, I am in the mood for it. A little warning though, this also means I might feel like smothering you with feels, so no promises for happy things!**

**You all get a special treat! Today we reach the first backstory of one of our misfits, perhaps you can guess because of the title, but if you haven't quite caught on. It's Maka's POV and backstory.**

**2manynamez17- Yes I did make Tsubaki cry, I am sorry, I am a horrible person DX. Perhaps it's not a good time to mention we are not even close to being done with angst.**

**Blackstargod2- I am glad you enjoyed it, thanks for following!**

**Sabrina bina- Thank you so much, I really hope your school days are not as horrible or worse, you seem like a really nice person. I am glad you thought it was sweet, I was worried I failed at the fluff attempt.**

**Moonwolf121- I am glad you like this, its sometimes very hard to get into dark themes, I connect with them better, I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic.**

**The Reality DumPer- She probably should be, but I always had this thought of Tsubaki maybe not fearing humanity as a whole, but morely pain, thats why she flinched back from Maka, plus I feel like she would be the type to make decisions with evidence.**

**Lalay- I am glad you like it!**

**BS y T- Thank you so very much, and I think you speak english well.**

**Mahogany- Thank you so much, you said you needed another chapter, so i will just leave this right here!**

**Well enjoy this chapter, I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

><p><em>Maka's POV-<em>

_Courage- __mental or moral strength to venture, persevere, and withstand danger, fear, or difficulty_

Every misfit has a lesson, something they learned that got them here today. My lesson was courage, before I met Blackstar and Kid, I had never really felt the need to stand up for something. I had just let the others beat me down, and I was okay with it. Now after so much time, courage had become what I had to offer.

I know a girl who could really use some courage.

Her name is,Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

When Tsubaki told us she got into a fight, I knew immediately she was lying, the way she fiddled with her fingers and how her smile faltered informed me so. I needed honest answers, but I would have to wait, pressuring her would push her away, I needed to gain her trust.

_Baby steps, Maka, baby steps._

* * *

><p>I arrived at Blackstar's apartment, I dug out my keys. I had keys for both his and Kid's house, when you are like family, you get open access to each others home. When I opened the door, the smell of pancakes greeted me. I walk into the kitchen and see Blackstar cooking, but where was Tsubaki.<p>

"Where is Tsubaki?" I ask, looking for my raven haired friend.

"Good morning to you too Maka," Blackstar says, "She is asleep, she looks like she needed the rest, I don't have the heart wake her up."

I smile a bit, "Well I guess we wait a bit and if she does not wake up, we wake her up."

Blackstar nods and continues cooking, "Would you like some breakfast sis?"

"I already ate with Soul, but could I have some vanilla coff-"

He sets a mug down in front of me, I smile.

"I expected you to ask for the coffee" I hear him say.

"You know me so well." I chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, just drink your coffee" He says with a smile, "Hey Maka?"

"Yeah Star?"

"What exactly are you here for?"

A pregnant silence fell across the kitchen.

"Not that I mind!" He adds quickly, "I just wasn't expecting you today, especially since you did not seem to want to join Kid and I for basketball when we asked."

Oh yeah, that was today.

"Actually you are correct," I sip at my coffee, the sweet vanilla blessing my taste buds. "I came to take Tsubaki out"

"Is that so?" He says, he keeps his focus on the food. "May I know why?"

Blackstar seemed to know what I was doing.

"I am going to offer Tsubaki a lesson," I pause to take another sip from the mug. "She has to start somewhere."

Blackstar does not respond immediately, he flips the pancake he is currently working on before responding.

"Courage…" He mumbles.

"Come again?" I say.

"Nothing, I just think courage would be good for her."

"I think so too, I just hope I can gain her trust." I fiddle with the mug, staring down and the creme surface of the sweet drink.

"Maka," I look up to meet blue-grey eyes."You are the bravest person I know, there is no one more qualified for the job."

I smile softly for a moment, then it turns into a playful smirk. "Meeting Tsubaki has turned you into a sentimental guy, don't get too sappy big bro."

He blushes a bit, score! I got a reaction out of him.

Blackstar sighs and goes back to working on his breakfast, "Go wake up Tsubaki."

I nod and make my way back to the guest room, I quietly enter. Tsubaki is curled up in a fetal position and her black hair falls into her face, she looks rather peaceful, the calmest I have ever seen her. I gently reach down and shake her shoulders, she sits up quickly. Her eyes widen and her breathe accelerates, when she sees me she relaxes a little.

"Good morning Maka," She smiles sweetly, "You gave me a fright."

I laugh a little bit "I am sorry, but, I was told to wake you up for breakfast and me and you are going to my apartment for a bit."

She gives me a confused look but nodded, she crawled out of bed and followed me back to the kitchen.

Blackstar turned and smiled, "Good morning! I made pancakes."

Tsubaki smiled softly and took a seat "Thank you Blackstar, that was nice of you."

We make small talk and then the two disperse to get ready, after a while I decide to go see if Tsubaki is ready. I find her in the bathroom, she is holding make up, she turns and looks sad.

"I am sorry, I just, I can't go without it, I don't want them to see."

Blackstar is leaning on the wall outside the bathroom his eyes narrowed a bit, I feel a little sad. Tsubaki was upset and Blackstar looked troubled, I hoped he was not being triggered. Blackstar had it tough as a child, and he was starting to really recover especially with the help of his therapist, Professor Stein.

Tsubaki finished her make up and turned to Blackstar, she gave a small smile.

"Thanks for letting me rest here!"

"No problem, you are always welcome." Blackstar smiled, "You too Maka, it was nice to have you stop bye."

"Maybe I will come for breakfast next week, but until then big bro"

Then Tsubaki and I left.

We walked through the park, happy children and peaceful elderly passing us as we went by. The two of us chatted about school and about cooking. Finally we reached a secluded area in the park. Sitting down on the bench, we both situated ourselves.

Silence fell upon us for a few moments.

"So what do you want to do?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki, have you ever wondered how any of us got to be apart of the circus?" I asked, looking directly at her.

"Yes, of course." She replied with a confused expression.

"I am here to offer to tell you my story, but that's only if you want it." I say, leaning back on the bench.

"I mean, if you are comfortable telling me, then I am sort of curious," She starts with a smile, but then it turns to a questioning expression "But why do you want to tell me this?"

"I guess I should explain," I turn and start to explain."The misfits all have backstories, I mean everyone eventually has a backstory. Blackstar one day asked us 'What did we learn from our backstories? What was the outcome?' We eventually learned he got the question from Stein" She looks at me in confusion, "He is a friend of ours, you will meet him eventually, he's in Japan right now. But as I was saying, he asked us that question, and after reviewing we all gave our answers, after a while we dubbed them as lessons something we could teach to other people, or maybe not so much teach, but share."

Tsubaki smiled "Yeah, that's really cool." She pauses then her blue orbs meet my green ones. "So what's yours?"

"Well let me tell you" I smile. "It all started in Preschool!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright class draw a picture of someone you appreciate!" The teacher said.<em>

_Maka smiled, she knew exactly who she wanted to draw. Last time she had drawn papa, but today she would draw mama!_

_Maka loved her mother, she was perfect. She had wavy ashe blonde hair that reached her mid-back, and sweet chocolate colored eyes. She had smooth creamy skin, and a warm smile._

_Maka loved her mother to death, she was like the warmth of the sun._

_She would always brush maka's hair and put it into pigtails, and she would dress Maka in cute little clothes. She always doted on her and called her "Mama's beautiful smart little girl!"_

_Maka showed her picture to the teacher and smiled when it was called "Pretty", of course her mama was pretty and this picture did no justice, so her mama must be a goddess._

* * *

><p><em>She waved goodbye to her teacher and ran for her home. Maka smiled at the thought of returning home. Mama would be at the stove in her dress and apron, with her slippers on, she would greet Maka with a warm hug and kiss. Then the two would laugh and work together until papa got home, then they would sit down and watch tv and eat dinner. Maka paused for a minute remembering the odd amount of tension between her parents, she then shrugged it off and continued on home.<em>

_She reached the door of the house and pushed it open, calling out a greeting._

_Well this is odd._

_Maka's mother was not at the stove, in fact the stove was not even on, no one responded to her greeting._

_"Mama!" Maka called._

_Looking around for her mother, she went up to the room and noticing something odd. Where was mama's stuff? She frowned and went back downstairs and heard a noise in the living room, maka peeked in, it was her papa._

_"Papa! You are home early, but where is mama?" She asked innocently._

_Spirit raised his head, red hair falling out of his face, his eyes were swollen and red._

_"Papa, what's wrong?" Maka asked._

_She walked over and placed a hand on his knee, and smiled up at him._

_Spirit leaned down and picked his daughter up and sat her on his lap._

"_Papa?" Maka said with worry."Where is mama?"  
><em>

"_Maka, Kami, your mother, She left." Spirit choked.  
><em>

"_Oh, when will she be back?" Maka asked._

_"Maka, your mother probably won't come back." Spirit said more tears rushing down his face._

_Maka froze, she understood now. Her chest grew tight and her breath hitched, it made sense why she could not find her mama's clothes. A small flow of tears began to fall, a small sniffle escaped her._

_Did she not love me?_

_The sniffles became sobs, she let out a wail.  
><em>

_Was I not good enough?_

_What did I do?_

_Why?_

_Mama said you never leave the people you love?_

_She didn't love us…._

_"Maka, I am so sorry" Spirit tried to pull Maka into a hug._

_"No," Maka said, "NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SHE LEFT!" she screamed._

_"Maka, please calm-"_

_"No! I am going to find her, I am going to get her back."_

_Maka jumped off of Spirit's lap and sprinted for the door. She burst out into the afternoon sun, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. Maka ran for hours, her eyes scanning the area for her mother. She collapsed at the park, choking on her sobs, it was night now, and the only light was from the lamps. She sat down on a swing, and let the waterfall of tears cascade down her flushed cheeks._

_"Why would she leave?" Maka asked herself._

_I tried to be a good child, but I wasn't perfect, I was not good enough._

_"I'm going to be perfect, I will be the best, then mama will come back" Maka wiped away her tears, "I promise mama!"_

_Maka heard her name being called and saw her papa dashing towards her._

_"Maka! I was so worried about you! Please don't run off like that." Spirit said pulling her into his chest._

_"I'm sorry papa." Maka said grasping his shirt when he picked her up._

_It's okay papa, I will be perfect , I will bring mama back._

* * *

><p><em>Maka was in kindergarten now, and she was incredibly smart.<em>

_She was a highly skilled reader and writer, and she was the top student. She spent every second she could studying. She would get home from school and do housework, taking what she learned from her mama and books and putting it to use. She cleaned and cooked everyday, making sure it was perfect. Spirit tried to get Maka to rest because she shouldn't have to worry about housework, but she insisted. He grew worried with her obsession with perfection. When she wasn't completing housework, she was studying she sat in her room and read, then it would be off to bed to repeat her routine the next day. Maka believed in order to be perfect she needed to excel in everything and be perfectly on time for everything and she tried to have strict routine._

_It was too hot to sit in her room for studying, so Maka left a note for her dad and headed for the park. She choose a big tree and sat under it, pulling out her book on history. Her study time was interrupted by some rude boys._

_"Hey look its that nerd from the meister class!" Maka remembered seeing them be apart of the other kindergarten class "The Weapons". They sauntered over and she immediately felt overwhelmed._

_Next thing she knows her book is ripped from her hand._

_She growls at them to give it back, they do no such thing._

_They continue to tease her, and immediately maka feels upset, how is she supposed to be perfect when she isn't following routine?_

_"Hey you big bullies!" A loud yell sounds._

_And suddenly a blue blur whizzes by, there is the sound of a few kicks and growl then suddenly a boy is handing her a book. He has slightly tan skin, wild blue hair, and blue-grey eyes._

_"Does this belong to you?" He asks with a smile._

_"Uhm yeah, thanks …" Maka drawls._

_"Oh, I am Blackstar!"_

_"Thanks Blackstar, I am Maka."_

_"Nice to meet you Maka!"_

_"Blackstar!" A raven haired kid comes up to the tree, he has three white stripes in his hair, how odd. "I am sorry young miss, is he bothering you?"_

_Young miss? Maka thought, they were like the same age._

_"No sir, in fact he got my book back for me." I say quietly._

_"Oh that's nice, I'm Kid by the way, Kid Death!" He smiles a half smile._

_"I'm Maka Albarn." They shook hands._

_But seriously who in the right mind names their child "Kid"?_

"_Oi come on Kiddo, I was being good!" Blackstar whined._

_"Oh of course, let me guess" A god is always kind" thing again." Kid says in a mocking tone_

_Maka glanced at the two before she stood and dusted herself off._

_"I need to go, nice to meet you both," She smiles," Thanks for your help Blackstar!"_

_And with that she ran home._

* * *

><p><em>The next day in class, the teacher had said they were getting a new student.<em>

_"Alright kids! This is Blackstar, he is the new student here!"_

_Maka looks back at her book, she should study, she had already met the kid once._

_"Hi there Maka!" Blackstar says as he sits down next to her._

_"Uhm hi, why are you sitting here?"_

_"I wanted to sit by someone I liked!"_

_"We only met once." Maka states a little coldly._

_Blackstar just laughs it off._

* * *

><p><em>Maka headed out for her spot under the tree, she needed to prepare for the writing assignment about animals. She sat down and leaned against the trunk of the willow tree, her eyes glazing over the assignment.<em>

_"Maka!" a voice called, a group of three boys and two girls made their way over._

_She cringed and tried to focus back on the assignment, she nibbled on her sandwich and tapped her foot._

"_Maka! Come on now don't ignore us, we want to go play at the park after school today, and we need someone to work on our assignment!" One of the girls whined._

_Maka shifted, "No."_

_The leading boy sighed, he then snapped forward and grabbed ahold of something._

_"Drop that!" Maka growled, it was a gift from her mother,the last one she received. Maka had always wanted to learn lots of thing so her mother bought her a special edition dictionary. Maka was starting to learn some basic words and she was never not shocked by the amount of words in the book._

_"I will, once you agree, I mean it's not a very big assignment, you will probably be done with yours in about ten minutes!"_

_Maka looked down, she sighed._

_"Fi-"_

_"YAHOOOO!" An obnoxious voice yelled._

_What in the name of the death?_

_A kid came running over to the tree, his blue hair wild, and his smile determined. Of course it was none other than Blackstar._

_"Who are you?" Said one of the girls._

_"Listen close you hear!" Blackstar got into a pose of justice. "I am the almighty god Blackstar, and I am here to tell you peasants to leave her alone!"_

_The kid dropped the dictionary._

_"Peasants! How dare you, you are really dumb!" He said his voice rising._

_"Me? Dumb?" Blackstar started laughing. "That's a good joke!"_

_Maka stared at him in shock, how dumb could he be, these guys were meanies!_

_The kid stared angrily at Blackstar, Maka thought he was going to start a fight, but he surprisingly backed off._

_"You know what, I am going to go spend my time usefully, but watch your back newbie!"_

_Blackstar watched them leave before he walked over and picked up my dictionary._

_"Here you go," He handed me my book. "Be careful my little warrior! I can't have them beating you up."_

"_Little warrior?" Maka asked confused._

_"Well a god needs warriors, I have Kid, but he needs a fellow warrior, and you may be shy but we can work on that!" he paused "Say would you like to join us in the park this afternoon?_"

_Maka froze a little, but then she sighed, she couldn't._

_"I can't, but thank you for your help."_

_"No problem."_

_"Blackstar you don't have to walk me home!" Maka growled._

_"But I want to!" Blackstar whined._

_"Fine! We are almost there anyways."_

_At the end of school blackstar had insisted walking her home on the way to the park. He had not talked much surprisingly, but when he did it was mostly about his godly self or Kid. I guess he provided decent company, it was sort of nice to be talked too._

_Finally we reached my house, as I went up to let myself in Blackstar called to me._

_"Bye Maka, see you tomorrow!"_

_"Goodbye Blackstar."_

_Now time to get to work!_

* * *

><p><em>Maka sighed, it had been like this for the past two weeks.<em>

_Blackstar came over everyday and invited Maka to the park. While it was very nice of him to do so, Maka had hoped he would realize she just could not do it._

_"Maka!" She heard the yell._

_She opened up the window and was about to yell that she couldn't and she saw Kid there, so he brought the other boy today._

_"Maka, Blackstar tells me you only ever study, you need to take break!" Kid scolded._

_Maka scoffed, not your business!_

"_Please Maka." Blackstar begged._

_"If you go and you don't like it, you never have to go again." Kid said._

_"Fine!" Maka groaned._

_She grabbed a bag and threw her books in it and then left a note for her dad, she slowly made it over to the two of them._

_"Alright let's go." She sighed._

_"Yahoo! Let's go my warriors."_

_Kid just nodded._

_Suddenly Blackstar had ahold of her hand and they were running at full speed through the streets. They passed women and men dressed in suits, some wore casual clothes, some of them were older kids. Maka paid attention to none of this though, she was focused on the giddy smiles on the boys faces._

_They rounded a final corner and entered the park, there were other children playing and some elderly feeding pigeons._

_"Come on Kid! Let's show her the special spot!"_

_Kid smiled and grabbed Maka's free hand pulling her along._

_The weaved through the park until they reached a set of trees, they ducked under some bushes, and then they were in a small little spot where the brush was cleared._

_"It's really pretty!" Maka exclaimed despite being sort of an odd spot you could look up and some sunlight filtered through the leaves and it was like the sunspots were freckles on the ground._

_"I know! It's the perfect lair for a god!" Blackstar exclaimed._

"_Blackstar?"_

"_Yes Kid?"  
><em>

"_Calm your ego down"_

_"Fine" Blackstar whined._

_Maka laughed at them, causing them to turn and stare at her. They recovered quickly though and soon began to laugh with her._

_"We should play a game!" Blackstar cheered._

_"As long as we play a game that does not ruin my symmetry!" Kid said firmly, "I don't want a repeat of last time!"_

_"Symmetry?" Maka questioned, she had learned about symmetrical shapes, but why did this matter in a game._

_Kid opened his mouth to speak._

_"NO!" Blackstar threw his hands over Kid's mouth._

_"What?" Maka asked confused._

_"Unless you want the "Balance of symmetry speech" do not ask about symmetry! Basically Kid loves symmetry do not mess with his symmetry, it drives him mad!"_

_"Oh, okay, I guess. I will remember that, don't mess with Kid's symmetry." Maka noted._

_Kid was struggling like mad, he ripped Blackstar's hand away from his mouth._

_"One does not simply put their hands over my mouth, and you didn't even do it symmetrically you meanie!" Kid threw his hands up in the air in exasperation._

_"Yeah, yeah, what game do you want to play Maka?" Blackstar asked._

_"I really don't know." Maka said._

"_Do you know how to play tag?" Kid asked._

_"Of course."_

_"So, we are playing tag?" Blackstar questioned._

_The other two nodded._

_"I will be it! Okay on three! One- two-" kid started, and gave a brief pause."Three!"_

_The three of them shot off like rockets._

_Running around without a care in the world, being happy normal children._

_The hours ticked by and soon the sun had set, the park was mostly empty, the children fell to the ground with a small set of giggles._

_Maka fell back, she had really had fun, it definitely was a nice break from studying-_

_Studying._

_She had not studied, how was she supposed to be perfect unless she made sure she studied._

_Maka felt nausea rise up in her stomach, and she visibly paled._

_Her mother was not going to want her, why would she, Maka had actually forgot studying._

_She was not perfect._

_Tears started to rush down her face, Blackstar and Kid looked over in alarm._

_"Maka what's wrong, are you hurt?" Kid asked, eyes furrowing in concern._

"_I swear whatever idiotic thing I said, I had no intentions of making you cry!" Blackstar cried panicked._

_Maka sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve._

_"You don't understand, that's not it" She hiccuped._

_"Then could you help us understand?" Kid asked gently._

_"My mother she left, she told me that we don't leave behind the ones we love, she did not love us. It was my fault, I was not a perfect child, how could she love something like me?" Maka cried._

_Silence fell upon them for a moment._

_Blackstar walked over and gently kneeled down beside Maka._

_"Hey Maka?"_

_"What?" She asked sniffling._

_"I thought you were supposed to be smart." Blackstar said flatly._

_"Blackstar!" Kid exclaimed._

_Maka looked up at him in confusion and anger, her green eyes ablaze._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" She growled._

_"Blackstar apologize this instant, Maka is very smart, have you seen her grades-"_

_"Yes I don't mean she is not academically smart." Blackstar said, noting the confusion of the other two._

_"Maka, perhaps you should have not studied so much for school, as much as you should have studied the situation. Maka did your mother show any signs of not loving you before she left? I saw the explanation of the drawing you made in class. From the sounds of it your mother loved you. But even if she did leave are you sure it's because of you? And even if she left because she did not love you? Why waste time? Because you still have one parent left, and he loves you like crazy, and you guys can learn to move on."_

_Maka froze, did he speak the truth?_

_Blackstar continued. "I am not saying that studying is bad, but you need breaks. You are over exerting yourself, we're young, we don't need to be working that much. I mean helping is good, but you really need to watch out for yourself too."_

_Blackstar was right, she had been over thinking this entire situation._

_Her mother was not the type to just leave without reason, she loved Maka, she would have not done all the wonderful things she did if she hadn't. She needed to have faith in her mother, she needed to slow down a bit._

_"Maka, I also think your mother really loves you, you are a good kid, in fact you are too good." Kid states with a small laugh._

_Maka smiles and wipes away her tears. "Thanks you guys, I guess I was kind of being silly!"_

_Kid laughs "Maybe just a bit."_

_"Hey Maka," Blackstar says. "I have a question."_

_"And what might that question be?"_

_"Would you like to Join Kid and I in the Misfit Circus?" Blackstar smiles, Kid has a smirk on his face._

_"The Misfit what?" Maka's eyebrows furrow in confusion._

_"The Misfit Circus," Blackstar takes a breath and continues on." It's a place where you can be you, we accept all types of weird here. We embrace it, we make it our own personal goal to help all those oddballs out there. Right now its just Kid and I, but I believe that there are many people out there who will want our help, and that we will grow."_

_"Its really weird, but somebody has to stand up for all the misfits." Kid said._

_Maka stood up and patted off her dress, she then extended a hand._

_"Consider me in! I agree someone does need to fight for the oddballs and why not me! Plus the fact it gives me something to do besides study." Maka smile determinedly._

_"Thats my girl!" Blackstar laughed. "My godly personality is rubbing off" He shook her hand._

_Kid shoved Blackstar a bit, before shaking Maka's hand "Welcome to the circus!"_

* * *

><p><em>Maka rushed over to the meeting tree at the park, her face lit up with a smile.<em>

_"Big bros look!" Maka squealed._

_Kid and Blackstar looked up and smiled as she dashed forward._

_"What is it Maka?" Kid asked._

_"Just read it!" She laughed._

_**Maka,**_

_I know I left without warning, I am truly sorry._

_I promise one day I will explain why I left, but right now I need you to bare with me my brave little girl. I love you._

_-Kami Albarn_

_"Maka, this explains nothing." Kid states._

_"I know, but she told me she loves me. I can wait for answer, but I needed to know that she loved me."_

_"See, it's all going to be okay! A god is never wrong!" Blackstar laughed with a kind smile._

_"Oh hush up!" Maka smacked him lightly._

_"Look guys, it's the park weirdos!" The annoying kid from school says._

_Maka glared, of course he and his buddy had to show up. Maka watched Kid and Blackstar confront them. Anger bubbled inside of her, how dare they! She was having a good day and then these guys had to show up. No she was not going to let them bring her down, she was tired of always having to be stood up for. These kids were always looking down on her, well no more. She needed to have something- what was that word._

_Courage!_

_She needed to have courage!_

_Maka reached inside her bag, grabbing the dictionary trying to decide what to do with it. She pulled it out and stared at it, could she actually do this._

_She wasn't very strong, no she could not think like that. If she wanted to help out the oddballs of this world, then she needed to help kid and Blackstar and pull her own weight._

_She dashed forward._

_"MAKA CHOP!"_

_She did the first thing she could think of, and slammed the book down on one kid's head and then the others._

_"You big meanies, leave us alone. We are having a good day, and you are not going to ruin that, so I suggest you leave or I will hit you again."_

_The kids stared at her before they scrambled off._

_Maka paused, then she broke out laughing, Kid and Blackstar following suit. She felt great, she felt powerful, really powerful._

_Blackstar slung his arm around her shoulder._

_"That was a good one little sis, remind me not to make you mad!"_

_Kid's hand came to rest on her shoulder._

_"You are amazing Maka, just absolutely amazing!" Kid was still laughing._

_She liked the this new feeling, perhaps courage was something she really needed._

* * *

><p>"And that's my story!" I finished.<p>

Tsubaki's blue eyes were on me, a smile on her face.

"You really have changed a lot Maka!"

"Yeah, that was the fateful day!" I laughed.

"So Kid and Blackstar are-"

"My brothers! They are very important to me. I love them"

"That's really sweet." Tsubaki said, her eyes soft. "Did you ever hear from your mother again?"

"Yeah I did, I still don't know why she left, but one day, I will. She sends me post cards and letters all the time." I say.

"That's good" Tsubaki smiled another emotion mixed in, I could not quite place it though.

"Anyways Tsubaki" She looks me in the eye. "I told you this for a reason."

"I wanted you to know that, you can be courageous to. It's your choice, if you choose to be courageous it might be hard, sometimes its really hard to push past that great big fear. But take it slow, it might never be easy but it does get easier."

Tsubaki seems lost in her own worlds, but she does eventually turn back to me.

"Thank you Maka, really, it was nice of you to tell me that."

"No problem Tsubaki!"

"I have one question though?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"What gave you the courage to fight?"

"My family, I remember there were several times where I almost submitted to my fears. But then I always remembered something, strength wise I was always behind them. But I wanted to be just as strong, I wanted to keep up with them without slowing them down, so I fought on. And there are times where I feel like I can't do it, but you can't fly if you don't try, so you just gotta push on."

"I see" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah" I nodded," Well it was nice to talk Tsubaki, but I got to meet Soul!"

"Yeah, thanks again Maka" She smiled.

"No problem! Bye."

"Bye"

I ran off towards the direction of the music shop Soul was helping at.

Carry on they say, carry on.

* * *

><p><em>Maka looked around excitedly it was the first day of 8th grade!<em>

_She turned around to stare at Kid and Blackstar, they looked sad, Blackstar's eye were distant._

"_Big bros!" They immediately looked up, Maka laughed." You guys were spaced out, you looked sad, what's wrong."_

_Kid smiled "Sorry,guess we are tired."_

_Maka looked over at Blackstar who still looked a bit out of focus._

_"Didn't go to bed early enough Blackstar?" She said with a smirk._

_He paused for a moment, he then smiled and got into a pose of justice "_

_A god doesn't have to sleep early."_  
><em><br>Maka chuckled. "Oh hush up!"_

* * *

><p>She then grabbed their hands and pulled them off to go to their classes. "Come on, we can't be late!"<p>

During those years when they were growing up, it was not necessarily the world the girl saw.

It was the girl the world saw, compared the the child who was always afraid to stand up for herself. The girl they saw now bore hardly any resemblance.

She was a girl who pushed forward, she was energetic and passionate, her face and her eyes proudly displayed one trait.

A trait that made her who she was.

_**Courage.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Warning sign

**Giratina2648- *hides from explosion* Well she is a virgin as of this point.0.0  
>Dwmalove- Oh my gosh! You are such a sweetie, thank you, you made my day.00  
>Mahagony07- I feel so bad for making you wait this long, I am so terrible to my saviors! I thank you for your patience. DX<br>RythmicComa280- Maybe it is a dictionary of self defense words?0.o**

**BS y T- You are such a sweetheart! You seriously just made me feel like a proud parent, thank you much my dear. /**

**Lillyrd-Thanks, I am glad you love it! :)  
><strong>

**So my Dearies! I kind of have not updated, as you probably noticed. And I really apologize, there are times I just forget to do it, or I am busy, or I am lazy. I also have had a really just bad time lately, where one moment I will be fine, and then the next the littlest of comments make me spiral into depression or into a moodswing. And does anyone just have that moment where you actually question if you are going crazy, and not as a joke, like actually losing your sanity?**

**Well anyways, I will try to update faster! You are all so lovely for being patient! If you notice I have not updated in awhile just give me a friendly reminder, or give me a message like this."Yo superlena! remember how you said to remind you, I thought I would be cool and remind you to update" Yeah just leave me that, I will love you.**

**Anyways this chapter is not only Tsubaki's POV, but it is also Blackstar's! We finally get a bit of foreshadowing with what the fudge happened to him, and we also get to know what Kid had to talk to him about, oh and mentions of a minor OC. So my dearies, a chapter for you!(Edit: A good song for Blackstar this chapter is "Monster" by Skillet.)**

* * *

><p><em>Tsubaki's POV<em>

I was lucky.

Masamune had not returned the night before, so he had no idea that I had stayed over at someone's house.

While I waited for him to come home, I cleaned the house, making sure everything would be up to his standard. I pulled out some vegetables, and some chicken broth, preparing some homemade chicken soup. As I set the soup over the burner, the door clicked open.

I bowed immediately, I clenched my eyes shut, the soft click of his shoes getting louder as he approached.

"Welcome home Masamune" I say crisply.

"I hope you have a good dinner prepared, I have a guest coming over this evening. I want you to clean up, even out your makeup, and look sharp. You are not to say anything to this guest besides the usual hostess things. Any slip ups and punishment will most certainly be given."

I nod we never have guests over, so this must be very important. I sigh, the dinner was meant to serve two people, that means no dinner for me.

Heading into my room, I walked over to the closet. I pulled out my blue sweater I got from the mall, my black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots. I put my hair down, not wanting to chance any injuries being spotted. I grab my makeup bag and head for the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, my face stared back at me. It was pale, dark circles under my eyes, makeup clotting my cheeks up. I pull out my bag and diligently work on making myself look more even. I managed to smooth my face over makeup and so it looked more natural, I put foundation under my eyes so no one could see the dark circles.

As I headed back downstairs I heard a knock on our door. I made my way over to the door, opening it for the guest. The man was older, gray slicked back hair, cold dark eyes, and a sharp nose.

"Is this by chance the residence of Masamune Nakatsukasa?" The man with the cold eyes says.

"Yes sir, you must be our guest, please come in." I say with a warm tone.

The man walks in and I take his coat for him, placing it on the coat rack next to the door. Masamune walks in and smiles at our guest.

"Mosquito! It is so good to see you!" The friendly tone my brother uses is one I had long since forgotten.

"Masamune, it has been a long time! Is this your younger sister Tu-Tsu"

"Tsubaki." Masamune helps him.

"Please take a seat, I will serve you your meal" I say quietly.

I move into the kitchen to let them have their time to speak, I add some seasonings to the soup. I grab the soup, and prepare to bring it out to the guest. In the process of heading out there I overheard some of their conversation.

"Yes, quite the flower isn't she." Masamune ensures.

"Indeed, very nice too." Mosquito replies.

When I heard this, I dropped the bowl of soup I had carried over. Unfortunately I dropped it on Mosquito

Suddenly things came to a stop, Mosquito turns to me , his eyes emotionless, My brothers cold blue ones are full of hate, I was going to pay big time.

"Thank you Tsubaki, you may be excused." Masamune says with a sickeningly sweet voice, I am so screwed.

I rush up the stairs, and dash into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turn and dry heave into the sink panic and hysteria welled up inside me. Fear locked into my senses, I cough a bit, before leaning back on the door and sink to the ground.

I feel sick, I can't even go out there and defend myself. I am so weak, I feel like I failed Maka, she took the time to tell me her story, and I can't even gain any courage to flee.

I don't know how long I sit there, before suddenly I jerk up.

I was wasting time, I don't want to be beaten tonight, I could flee but I had to be quick.

Rushing out of the bathroom and into my room, I quietly shut the door, and get to work. Pulling out an old backpack, and shuffling through my drawers to pack for a night away. This may be the cowardly way out, but even if it was only for one night, I could get away.

I throw my bag onto my back, and tiptoe out of my room, I listen for the sounds of their talking, its still here. I sneak down the stairs, they were still talking. I make it to the front door. I open to quietly and step out, shutting it behind me.

As soon as the door was shut, I took off, I ran as fast as I could. Everything blurring past me, nothing was going to stop me. Masamune would probably just beat me harder for this. but I did not care, I had gotten away, I proved to myself I could get out of that house.

I run until I reach the park, my chest and legs felt like they were on fire, I cough and choke on the air around me. I take a moment to breathe. Now what? I got away but where the hell do I go?

_Come over anytime._

Blackstar!

I fumble for my phone, almost dropping it, I flip it open and immediately start going to my contacts. I get to his name and press the call button. The ringing seems to last forever.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blackstar, can I come over for the night?"

* * *

><p><em>Blackstar's POV<em>

"Yeah, see you later Maka!" I hang up the phone and yawn

I walk over and slump onto the couch. I rub the exhaustion out of my eyes, today has been difficult. Hanging out with Kid and Soul was fun and all, but before Soul had arrived. Kid had kept his promise, we talked.

_"Look Star, I just want to make sure that this isn't bringing back anything painful." Kid says._

_"Of course it brings back memories, I moved on, but I have not forgotten. That would be cowardly, I have a chance to save someone from going down the same road I did, I can make up for the things I did wrong." I say softly._

_Kid paused, his eyes clouded over with a sad look._

_"Blackstar, you can't-"_

_"I can't blame myself forever? Bullshit! It's not blaming, its owning up to my mistakes! You can't always just pretend the mess I made didn't happen, because it did Kid. You of all people should know that, you were there, you dealt with it. No matter what I did, you fought for me, and you still respected my choice regarding Maka. It was real Kid, none of us can change that, I changed for the better. But that side of me, will always be apart of me, so let me do what I can to do something right, just let me do it Kid."_

_Kid closed his eyes, the silence stretching for a long moment, finally Kid spoke._

_"She won't be easy to help, we don't even know her situation. Looks like I am getting involved in another 'Pick up the pieces and glue them together' project."_

_I smile, that means Kid was trusting me on this._

_"I don't know anyone better than my brother! Want to know why? Cause my brother is hero, he saves lives!"_

"_Does he now?" Kid asks skeptical._

"_Yeah, don't believe me? Look at the proof!" I smirk._

_"What proof?"_

_"Well I'm still here, so I think he did a pretty good job. Because I am a pretty hard person to deal with."_

_Kid smiles a warm smile."Yeah, you're a pain in the ass, but I guess you are my pain in the ass. I would do anything for my family, even if we are just a bunch of screwed up rejects."_

_I laugh, and walk over and give Kid a hug. He laughs too, arms wrapping around me to return the hug._

_"You know Blackstar, we sound like a soap opera."_

_"Life is a soap opera."_

_"Can't disagree with you there, but we better stop the sappy speech and the hugs, or Soul might mistake us for a couple."_

_We were still laughing like idiots when Soul arrived._

* * *

><p>I chuckle a bit at the memory.<p>

I am startled by the sudden sound of my cellphone informing me I have an incoming call.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Hey Blackstar, can I come over for the night?" Tsubaki's slightly breathless voice asks.

"Yeah, I don't mind, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah just fine, just bored of being in the house, my brother is out for the night."

I don't believe her, but I have to remember baby steps, she will tell me when she is ready. For now I just want her to feel comfortable.

"Well your god will wait for you to arrive!"

A small chuckle sounds from the other end of the phone.

"See you soon Blackstar."

The soft click informed me the call had been ended.

I sit back on the couch and lean back.

My memories taking me back to when I was someone else.

* * *

><p><em>I leaned back against the dumpster, taking out my flip phone. I click the unread text message.<br>_

_From: Kiddo  
>"You didn't look like you felt well in class, you haven't looked like you have felt well the past couple weeks. Is everything alright?"<em>

_I lean back against the wall with a sigh._

_I felt bad for ignoring Kid. But I didn't want to talk right now, I wouldn't want to worry the with my troubles._

_These days felt odd, I felt so bored, but yet I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to exist but I didn't._

_Everything seemed so messed up._

_I was at fault for this wreck, I was the cause of a lot of things._

_Why am I still here?_

_I feel my phone vibrate. Maka. I hesitate to pick up the phone._

_But unlike Kid, Maka was completely unaware._

_"Sup Maka?" I answer._

_"Hey Blackstar!" Her cheery voice sound back over the phone.._

_"What are you up to tonight?"_

_"Well I actually called to tell you something exciting?"_

_"Oh? your god is intrigued." I say with a proud tone._

_"I defeated Ox in our epic battle of knowledge, you would have bee_n _so proud, I slayed him!"_

_I chuckle. "I am very proud."_

_Just as quickly as the happy tone had settled in, it slipped away.  
><em>

_Why was everything falling out? Could I not even hold a happy conversation with my sister?_

_"Blackstar," Maka starts out," Kid won't say anything, but I know he notices that you seem different as well. We are worried, is everything alright?"  
><em>

_No, I am so sorry, but it's not alright._

_"Yeah sis! Don't you worry, I just have lacked sleep lately, that and I think I might be catching cold, but I will be fine!"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, trust me."_

_"I trust you." Maka says._

_I am so sorry maka._

_"Well blackstar, I have to go." Maka pauses " I love you big bro!"_

"_I love you too Maka."_

_"Goodnight!"_

"_**Goodbye."**_

* * *

><p>The memory fades and is soon replaced by a faint tap at the door, I get up and stride over to the door. When I open it, I am face to face with Tsubaki. She is dressed in her blue sweater, and her makeup is tidy, her hair is let down and is slightly wavy. Overall, she looks gorgeous.<p>

"Hi Tsubaki! Your god has awaited your arrival." I drop dramatically to one knee.

She laughs at my idiocy, "Good to see you too Blackstar."

I send her to the guest room, informing her that I had ramen for us to eat. I fix the ramen (without too much trouble) and head for the living room. Tsubaki sits curled up on the couch, her feet tucked in to her little ball. I hand her the bowl of ramen.  
><em><br>_

"So my lady, is there anything you wish to watch?"

Tsubaki closes her eyes in thought, when she opens them she shakes her head."No, I can't think of anything in particular."

We end up turning on some romance comedy movie as we eat, Tsubaki chiding me for my horrible table manners, I, being a little shit, responded with godly remarks.

Sometime halfway through the movie, I heard a soft sigh. I turn my head to see Tsubaki curled up in her ball asleep. The way she slept so protectively sparked something inside of me, I felt the sudden need to make sure she was alright and that nothing could hurt her. I gently reach over, and ease her down. I reposition myself so that we both were comfortable, her head lay on my chest, my arms around her shoulder,pulling her in close.

"Heartbeat…" She muttered in her sleep, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer, easily falling back into a peaceful sleep.

It was oddly comforting, the way we sat made me feel like I could watch over her, make sure that she was going to be okay. But at the same time I felt protected, I felt a little more stable, not so feeling of warmth and comforts begins to cradle me into a sleep.

Just as I almost fell asleep, Tsubaki jerked awake, she blinks her eyes in confusion, she goes to move but I just tighten my grip a bit.

"Just rest, it'ss comfortable like this."

She nods and relaxes, her eyes wandering back to the movie.

"If you are tired Tsubaki, you may excuse yourself for bed."

She shakes her head.

"I am good, I would like to see the rest of the movie."

I nod, the silence spread over us quickly. The silence seemed to stretch for ages, the only sound was the sound of our breathing, and the sound of the movie. Finally Tsubaki spoke, her eyes not leaving the television.

"Do you ever feel like there is the moment of the calm before the storm? Like you are avoiding something, or you are putting it off because you don't want to deal with it. That you know that its only going to be worse when you face it, but you were willing to do anything in order to get away from it?" She finished softly, a far away look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I say.

She just nods, leaning more into my chest. Soon I feel the even pattern breathing, I wish I could have talked about it more with her, but she was already asleep.

But for right now, I celebrated the small victory. Every small win was worth it, she may not have given me much but she had give me enough.

I leaned back and sleep tugged on my vision, one little detail at a time, we just had to be patient.

Today we received a sign.

The warning sign.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about this chapter, I know it is not the best. I am going to work on updating faster, but I just have been really stressed and sometimes it just feels like too much to work on. I hope you all enjoyed some Blackstar foreshadowing, and I hope you like my attempt at fluff, because I suck at fluff. Anyways I love you guys, and goodbye.<strong>


	9. Consequence: part 1

**Hello lovelies, I am back from hiatus. I feel like I am able to start typing again, and I am so glad to have received so many messages of support.**

**Okay so I made a few changes! Mostly in chapter 8, and I deleted Medusa's character in favor of using her as a good character. Although I do recommend you go ahead and reread the now proper 9 chapters.**

** (I am working on setting up a writing blog btw)**

**Now to my followers.**

**There were a lot of reviews so I am going to sum it up with a big thank you**

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for all of your love sent my way. I thank you for your patience, your support, as I have struggled. And I want you all to know I am here if you ever need me. To the person who asked me about Blackstar's god complex, you bring up a huge part of my Blackstar writing. I guess in ways I do and don't believe in it and as of right now I don't think I could answer it without a lot of confusion.**

**Anyways welcome to the first part of three chapters of Blackstars's POV.**

**note 3/21: I am going to be changing my pen name soon, sorry this is so late.**

* * *

><p>My eyes blink open, blurry vision greeting me. The first thing thing I took note of was, it was obnoxiously bright out today. The second, where the fuck did Tsubaki go?<p>

Wait where did Tsubaki go?

Thats when I shot up and began to take in my surroundings, a voice sounding from my opposite side.

"Good morning Blackstar."

I turn, Tsubaki is already dressed and ready for the day.

"I decided to start breakfast already, I hope you don't mind" Her voice wavers a bit at the end.

I smile. "No I don't mind, thanks Tsubaki."

She turns to go back into the kitchen,but she stops."You got some phone calls from the others, it seems that everyone is busy today"

"So its just you and I today? Cool we can hang out."

"Yeah, any ideas of what you want to do?"

"Do you know how to play basketball?" I smile.

"No" Tsubaki says,"I am guessing that I am going to learn though"

"Yup!" I pop my "p"

She laughs, making her way back to the kitchen. I stand up and stretch a yawn leaving my lips. Taking my leave, I pull out my cell, sending a good morning text to my friends.

By the time I threw on my clothes, cleaned up , and sat around uselessly for about five minutes. Tsubaki called out that breakfast was ready.

Remind me, Tsubaki is a goddess and deserves many sacrifices, where is an asshole when I need one.

She had cooked the most gorgeous looking omelettes, like, what the fuck, these omelettes look more fabulous than I do!

"Are you going to stare at them or eat them?" Tsubaki laughs.

"Can I date one?"

"Uhm no?"

Silence came over us for a few moments, we both slowly sat down in our chairs.

"Does this mean you're dating a chick?"

more silence.

"Tsubaki did you just try to make a pun?"

"Did it work?"

"You tried?"

We both broke out laughing.

"Oh my god! You are the bad pun type!" I tip my head back and laugh.

Tsubaki is red.

"I tried okay!"

"I know it was just really adorable."

"Just eat your damn omelette"

"But it's my date-"

"Eat!"

I chop off some of the omelette with my fork and take a bite. It is worthy of a sacrifice.

"A sacrifice?" Tsubaki asks.

Crap, I said that outloud.

* * *

><p>The rest of our meal and the walk were surprisingly uneventful, besides a bit of small talk there was nothing really worth noting about it.<p>

The park was the same as always, the many shades and tints of green spicing up the look of it. the same fresh scent of dew and plant life, mixed with the smell of the moist cement. Tsubaki's eyes remain on the nature around her, and no sound leaves her lips until we reach the familiar basketball court.

The basketball court was the same as always, the faded cracked surface of the main court. Two large hoops on each side of the court, and two benches across the lengths of the court for any spectators.

I smile and start to bounce the ball, after a few good bounces I pass it over to Tsubaki, she shrieked a bit in shock, before catching the ball.

"Alright good now repeat the same process, and we will just work on passing."

Tsubaki seems a bit reluctant, after a moment she cautiously beings to bounce it before passing it back.

"See nothing to fear Tsubaki!"

We spend a long time in silence just listening to the thump of the ball being passed back and forth.

"Hey Blackstar?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your favorite color?" Tsubaki asks quietly.

"I guess blue, silver, or black. How about you?"

She thinks long and hard.

"Blue or red, maybe even cream I guess. What about your favorite food?"

"I really like Italian food, such as pasta. I like pizza too. What about you?"

"I am rather fond of tea, soups, and sandwiches. How about your favorite book?"

"I don't really read much but I did like Harry Potter, what about you book nerd?"

Tsubaki giggles, "I love To Kill a Mockingbird," her face falls a bit, "but I don't own it."

"Oh," I say," If you don't mind me asking what are all these questions for?"

Tsubaki is silent for a moment.

"I never really had many friend before this and I never really got to ask these sort of questions, so I wanted to do it with you, since you and the others have sort of become my best friends"

I feel a bit saddened by this, I was pretty lucky to run in with Maka and Kid although I had my own hard ties. To be on my own for so long probably would have done me in, but she is used to it.

"Well Tsubaki, now that you are our friend, it looks like we have a lot of things to do together." I smile.

She sits for a moment in thought, but then smiles, and we continue our pattern of passing.

We passed for what felt like forever until she finally checked her phone.

"I probably should go," She pauses "Thank you so much for your time, and your help."

I smile and laugh,"No problem! Do you need me to walk you home?"

She shakes her head. "No."

She hugs me tightly, pulls away, grabs her stuff and begins to leave.

"See you later!" she waves.

"Bye" I wave back

* * *

><p>I watch her disappear from my line of sight, I shoot my basketball for a while longer. My phone starts ringing, I pick it up to see it was Kid.<p>

"What's hanging Kiddo?" I answer the phone.

"Not much, hey I am at your apartment, hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

I snort, of course.

"No that is fine, I will be there shortly."

I hang up, and make my way back home.

Kid was laying on my couch watching the news.

"You break into my apartment, and don't even start dinner, rude" I head into the kitchen.

"Nice try starry night but you gave me the keys, and I am still your guest."

"I will just make sandwiches." I laugh.

I decide peanut butter is always a good option, and whip up some sandwiches. I enter the living room, and plop my ass down next to Kid's.

"So what are Patty and Liz up to?" I ask, taking a bite of my sandwich.

Kid swallows his bite."Not much, they were going to just watch some movies and stuff when I left. What did you and Tsubaki do? Hopefully you didn't annoy her."

"No, we ate good food, because she is the goddess of cooking, then we played basketball, and had a good talk." I mumble through my food.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The rest of our meal is eaten in silence. When finished, I gathered up the dishes and took them up to the kitchen, that's when I noticed something.<p>

"Hey Kid, Tsubaki left her jacket here, can you look up her last name in the books and get her address, we probably should bring this to her." I call.

"Yeah, one second" Kid says.

A few minutes later, Kid comes and places down a note.

"Here is the address, ready to go?" Kid asks.

"Yeah," I grab the jacket and head out.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki lived a lot farther than I expected her to, she was a good way past the park and in a fairly small neighborhood.<p>

"There, that's the one." Kid points.

Tsubaki's house was a two story, yellow house, the house was well kept, and had a lovely garden, a white fence stood around the house. Despite the cheerful look of the house, something was off.

Oh well, the point of me being here was to drop off her jacket and nothing more.

"Well Ki-"

"Wait stop, Blackstar, do you hear that?" Kid stops, a look of concern filling his eyes.

I stop, and I focused on listening. A muffled shouting was coming from the house.

"What in the hell?" I say.

A moment later, the door is thrown open, and a figure storms out of the house. After a moment of observing I came to the conclusion that it was Tsubaki.

From here I can hear her crying, and I think my heart breaks a little, I didn't like the sound of it.

"Tsubaki?" Kid calls gently.

Her head snaps up, her lip was bleeding, and one of her eyes was closed tightly.

And finally the puzzle made complete sense, and a part of the mystery was solved.

"What are you doing here? How did you find my house?" Tsubaki asks.

"The directory book, and you left your jacket." Kid answers for me.

"Tsubaki, you need help." I say and bend down next to her.

She crawls back from me, "No, you can't."

I frown, "To hell I can't."

I get up and get ready to move past her, I was shocked when a hand stopped me.

It was incredibly strong from somebody in such a state, but I suppose that fear does that to you.

"Blackstar, if you go past that fence I won't forgive you."

"Tsubaki-" Kid and I begin at the same time.

"No!" She says forcefully."This isn't your problem. You shouldn't get involved, the things that happens in these walls don't apply to you."

"Tsubaki you are our friend, this applies to us, your happiness applies to us." Kid states.

"You can't get involved." Tsubaki remains firm.

"Tsubaki, come with me, you can stay with me like last night and the night before. I could use the company, we could report this, you could be safe. Just let us help you!" I say.

Tsubaki remains silent, her eyes on the ground. I take this as a chance to help her, I go to give her help up. She snaps up and gets to her feet quickly, ripping her hand from mine.

"Blackstar, you have no idea what you are saying. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but please listen. If I went with you, there could be _consequences_ for both of us. I have to be the one to get myself out of this situation, and its best if all of you know that, the last thing I need is any of you hurt."

And with that she turned and ran back into the house.

I turn to go after her, but like before a hand stops.

Kid looked towards the house a thoughtful look on his face.

"Kid let go, we have to help her." I growled.

"No, Blackstar, I think she might be right. Tsubaki knows this better than anybody, we could help her, but it needs to be her own decision. If we did anything without her consent, we could just cause more damage."

I nodded, he had a point.

Kid's phone rings, he answers.

"Hello? Hey Maka"

I stare at the house understanding why the house had such a bad feeling to it.

"Wait, you are serious!?" Kid shouts. "Alright, bye."

"What was that about?" I ask.

"He's back." is all Kid says.

"Wait, by he, do you mean?" I stopped awkwardly, was he really back?

Kid only nodded.

"Stein is back."

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry about the long pause. I hopefully won't be as long with updating. but now I got other things to release and I hope that maybe helps out. Thanks for waiting patiently. Feel free to ask any questions.<strong>


End file.
